Horseland
Characters The characters of Horseland are usually limited to the group of kids who are frequently at the stable. However, some episodes (especially those which involve travelling), introduce onetime characters as a plot device. Sarah Whitney and Scarlet Sarah is a 12-year-old Caucasian girl who likes to make friends. She often gets emotional, but is very friendly and loves to encourage others to do their best and have fun. She comes from a rich family, but does not consider herself better than others because of it. Sarah has blonde wavy hair with bleached highlights and light blue eyes. She also has silver hoop earrings with silver studs in her ears. Sarah's shown to wear a red riding jacket with a matching red necktie in most episodes. She has been seen in younger ages and different hairstyles in flashbacks. She is voiced by Dana Donlan. Sarah's horse is Scarlet, a purebred black Arabian mare who has a long, black mane and tail with red highlights. Scarlet is fearless, level-headed, and regal, but at times can be moody and prefer to be left alone. She is patient and loving, much like her owner, and is great with kids. Her symbol is a red crown, representing royalty. She is voiced by Andrea Ware. Alma Rodriguez and Button Alma is 12 years old and comes from a tight-knit Hispanic family. Her father Jorge has worked as the manager of the stable at Horseland for ten years. An avid reader, Alma seems to take every opportunity to read. She's spirited and competitive, and is one of the best and most dedicated riders Horseland has to offer. She has a penpal named Alexander, who seems to have romantic feelings for her. Alma's shown to wear a green riding vest on top of a white long-sleeved shirt in most episodes. She is voiced by Emily Hernandez. Alma's horse is Button, a black-and-white Paint mare with a wavy mane and tail with green highlights. Button is teasing and amiable, loving to play jokes on her friends and owner. When it comes down to it, though, Button can be serious-minded, reliable, and very skilled in show jumping. Her symbol is a green four-leaf-clover, representing luck. Molly Washington and Calypso Molly is a lovely 11-year-old African American girl who often deals with life's problems through humor. She is very funny, creative, and charismatic. She enjoys making fun of herself and, at times, her friends, which can cause them to get annoyed at the fact that she doesn't seem to take much seriously. However, Molly can become serious and ride a horse just as well as the others when her friends are counting on her. She is good at Western riding with Calypso and is the only one to consistently wear her hair in a ponytail. Molly's shown to wear a pink riding jumper and has a little sister named Lissa. She is voiced by Aleyah Smith. Molly's horse is Calypso, a chestnut Appaloosa mare with a cream mane and tail with pink highlights. She is amiable, laid back, affectionate, and a little slow. But when she learns something once, she's learned it for life! She loves her friends and rider dearly, and is particularly good friends with Button. She also has a noticeable Jamaican accent. Her symbol is a pink heart, representing love. Chloe Stilton and Chili Chloe is 12 years old and quite a confident, skilled young girl who likes to let other people know of her talents. She comes from a wealthy family and can often be conceited, self-centered, and shallow. However, like her sister, Chloe can also be very friendly and civil with the other girls. She has an unrequited crush on Bailey, and would go to great lengths to impress him. She is especially fond of clothes and makeup, and loves to look great when she rides. Though Chloe is competitive with her sister, Zoey, they still support each other when it's important. Chloe has strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes. She is shown to wear a lavender jumper and a lavender headband. She is voiced by Bianca Heywood. Chloe's horse is Chili, a light grey Dutch Warmblood stallion with lavender highlights in his mane and tail. Chili shares Chloe's confidence to the point that he feels he is the most talented horse at Horseland, though he often feels upstaged and unappreciated by his showy rider. He and Aztec disagree with each other frequently, but they don't let it ruin their friendship. Both Chili and his rider are talented in dressage. His symbol is a lavender diamond, representing discipline. Zoey Stilton and Pepper Zoey, the younger of the Stilton sisters, takes a more sneaky approach with her competitiveness, and is into fashion and makeup. She is talented in cross country, and is even captain of Horseland's cross country team. She loves to show off and can be quite flirtatious with the boys that she meets. She is competitive with her sister Chloe, but they still support each other when it counts. And like her sister, though Chloe can be shallow and rude, she can also be considerate and nice. Zoey has red hair and green eyes and is shown to wear a turquoise short-sleeved top. She is voiced by Bianca Heywood. Zoey's horse, Pepper, is a gorgeous dark grey Dutch Warmblood mare with turqoise highlights in her wavy mane and tail. Pepper is quick-tempered and selfish, sporting a large ego and a confidence to match. While she loves her rider and is good friends with Chili, she is usually on bad terms with the others horses, though as a herd they manage to still remain friends. Like Zoey, Pepper is snarky, spirited, and loves to compete. Her symbol is a turquoise crescent moon, representing grace. Bailey Handler and Aztec Bailey is the twelve-year-old son of the Horseland owners. He often takes risks and gambles without considering the consequences of his actions, and enjoys joking around and having a good time. He loves horses and animals, and insists that they be treated with kindness and gentleness. Bailey has a dark brown mullet and dark blue eyes, and is considered the local heartthrob at the stables much to his own embarrassment. Bailey's shown to wear a dark blue long sleeved shirt which he rolls his sleeves up. He is voiced by David Kalis. Bailey's horse is Aztec, a brown Kiger mustang with dark blue highlights. He frequently acts grumpy and nonchalant, but he does genuinely care about his friends and the other animals. He is often protective of his mare friends, much to their irritation, and has shown great courage, determination, and leadership skills. His symbol is a dark blue lightning bolt, representing strength. Will Taggert and Jimber Will is fourteen years old, relaxed, and good-looking, and is often put in charge of the ranch while Bailey's parents are away. He is Bailey's cousin and has lived with Bailey's family ever since he was a little boy. Mature and insightful, he often acts as an adult figure to the rest of the kids and also serves as their riding instructor and mentor. He loves to listen to country music and is great at horse riding; Western and English. He has blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He's shown to wear a black short-sleeved shirt with a horseshoe pendant around his neck. He is voiced by Vincent Michael. Will's horse is Jimber, a powerful Palomino stallion with black highlights in his mane. Similar to Will, he has a commanding presence among the others at Horseland, and worked as a ranch horse before coming to Horseland. He's a bit older in years in comparison to the other horses, but is dependable and wise. His symbol is a black star, representing loyalty. Shep Shep is a wise male collie, who acts as the leader of all non-horse animals at Horseland. He is a very loyal ranch dog and always helps the horses in times of trouble. Shep often serves as the voice of reason for Teeny and Angora, and, to illustrate a moral or lesson, frequently relates stories to Teeny (most of the episodes are actually flashbacks to previous events). He is friendly, perceptive, and protective of both the horses and the riders at Horseland. His owner is Bailey, and Shep has been with him since he was a pup. Teeny Teeny is a young, chubby black-and-white potbelly pig who wears a pink ribbon on her tail. She displays an innocent, naive personality, and often becomes anxious over relatively small situations. She is well-intentioned, though simple-minded, and Shep usually acts as a friend and mentor to Teeny, in contrast to Angora, who frequently teases her. And, typical for a pig, she adores her food (and eating in general). Angora Angora is a gray, long-haired Turkish Angora with bangs that sweep over her eyes, white chest tuft, green eyes and a pink collar. She is often dismissive of other animals, and feels that she deserves better treatment than anyone else, due to her self-absorbed and arrogant nature. A running gag in the series involves her love of trouble (and hatred of peace) at Horseland. However, she shows genuine concern whenever Shep and Teeny are in true danger. Simbala and Ranak Simbala is an Indian girl who meets the Horseland gang on a trip to France in the episode "International Sarah". She is thoughtful, sweet-natured, and is proud of her culture, choosing to wear traditional dress and a bindi. Her father knows Sarah's father, and the two girls became friends after falling into an underground cave. She loves riding, fresh fruit, and dental floss. Simbala's horse is Ranak, a black stallion with a blaze. He hates plane rides, but enjoys sugar cubes and being alone. After initially irritating the other horses with his worried whinnying, he apologizes and becomes friendly to them. He also has an accent. His color is dark blue. Category:Cartoons